pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Go
Go is a character that debuted in the new series of the Pokémon anime. He is a rookie Pokémon Trainer and a research assistant at the Sakuragi Institute, working along with Ash. His goal is to catch Mew, while his dream is to catch every Pokémon in every region. Appearance Go is a skinny young boy that has a slightly androgynous appearance. He has messy black hair with two red highlights, slightly tanned skin, and blue eyes. His outfit consists of a red and grey short-sleeved top with a Poké Ball design, black tracksuit pants, red socks, and a pair of grey and black shoes. Personality Go is a stylish, cool-headed boy with a confident demeanor and a hot competitive streak. Compared with Ash, who is a reckless, headstrong boy from a backwater town, Go is an intelligent city boy and regularly makes use of technology. Go is also highly knowledgeable about Pokémon especially as a child, being fairly adept at information-gathering and analyzing, both of which were useful in gathering clues. However this also made him independent, has a bit of an ego, and sometimes acts like a know-it-all, which, according to Koharu, causes him to have difficulty making friends. This trait appears when he becomes upset that his argument with Ash almost ruined their friendship. While Go deeply cares about Pokémon and gets excited about meeting them (much like Ash does), he has been known to adopt a sinister attitude about capturing them, showcased by a creepy expression that freaks Ash out. Additionally, despite Go's confident demeanor, he is apparently very easy to fluster and embarrass, as he blushes often. Despite his deep knowledge of Pokémon, Go is still a rookie and inexperienced Trainer, best evidenced by his tendency to throw Poké Balls at any Pokémon he encounters, rather than weaken them through battle as is the usual practice which backfires on Go in the long run. Where recklessly wasted all of the Poké Balls he was given to catch a single Dewgong, which resulted in him being unable to catch the Dratini evolutionary line when he and Ash encountered them His inexperience is also evidenced in his battles during his participation in the Battle Frontier Flute Cup tournament, where he shows a tactical, by-the-book approach of exploiting type advantages, but is unable to properly respond against more seasoned adversaries, which leads to a crushing defeat. Skills Go is very intelligent, though he often skips school and doesn't like doing his homework. He is a skilled researcher and uses his Rotom Phone to help him gain new information. Much like Brock, Tracey Sketchit, Max, Cilan, and Clemont before him, Go has great knowledge about Pokémon. He can also run reasonably well, though he struggles with climbing and other athletic skills. Relationship Koharu Go and Koharu have been friends since they were little. The pair even attended Professor Oak's Pokémon summer camp together during their childhood. In the present day, Go usually hangs out with Koharu and her dad, Professor Sakuragi. Though their friendship has only deepened as time went on, they still butt heads from time to time, as Go often exasperates or annoys Koharu with his antics. Likewise, Go gets annoyed when Koharu shows her concern for him, but he understands that she is just looking out for him. Professor Sakuragi Through his friendship with Koharu, Go has known Professor Sakuragi since his childhood. He enjoys spending time at his lab. After helping him with his research, Go accepted Professor Sakuragi's offer to be his assistant along with Ash. Ash Go first met Ash when they jumped on Lugia at the same time. During their adventure with the Legendary Pokémon, the two boys found out that they had a lot in common. As a result, Go instantly accepted Ash as his friend. Their friendship grew even stronger when the two boys began to travel together as assistants for Professor Sakuragi's research institute. Even though Go does sometimes get annoyed with Ash's habits and can be very competitive with him, he has some strong admiration for him. Like May, Dawn, Serena, and Lillie, Go considers Ash to be a role model of his. He admires how much he cares for Pokémon, his determined attitude, and his strong bond with his Pikachu. Scorbunny Go first met Scorbunny when he and Ash went to the Galar region. It and its Nickit friends stole their food, prompting them to give chase. However, after a little while, Go bonded with it, even choosing to lie to the store owner the Nickit stole from by saying that the wild Scorbunny belonged to him. Scorbunny then decided to tail the two boys in the hopes of joining them, as it had taken a liking to Go. When Scorbunny finally met up with him, Go was surprised but realized that it wanted to be his partner. At first, Go originally wanted to get Mew as his first Pokémon, even refusing the choice of a Kanto Starter when he had the opportunity at Professor Sakuragi's lab. However, Go changed his mind after seeing Scorbunny helping him and his friend with a Gigantamax Snorlax. He decided to make the Rabbit Pokémon his first Pokémon and partner, to which it willingly obliged. After that, Go and Scorbunny not only became true partners but also best friends. Go and Scorbunny high five or fist bump each other whenever something good happens or as a sign of their friendship for each other. They both share personality traits, including the trait of not wishing to lose everyone around them. Although Go and Scorbunny sometimes butt heads, they don't stay mad at each other for long. Biography When Go was six years old, he and Koharu encountered the Mythical Pokémon Mew during a field trip. At the time, they were separated from Professor Oak's group. While at a hilly riverside, they witnessed how a sudden psychic force saved a young Kangaskhan from almost falling to its doom. Since then, Go made it his goal to capture the mysterious Mew.SS001 Pokémon (2019) At Vermilion City, Go encountered the Legendary Pokémon Lugia and attempted to follow it. During the chase, Go managed to climb onto Lugia's body, where he met Ash. The two boys were able to become friends after getting to know each other during their ride. After returning to the Sakuragi Institute that evening, Go and Ash briefly met up with Koharu. Ash and Go then showed Professor Sakuragi the information on Lugia that they collected and became his assistants.SS002 Go and Ash's first assessment was to investigate the disruptive outbreak of Ivysaur all over Vermilion City. Before investigating, the two boys each received a special smartphone and had two Rotom placed in them. However, during the investigation, Go and Ash had a fallout when the latter saw an Ivysaur in trouble. Arriving at a Gym under construction, Go and Ash followed the Ivysaur, along with their pre-evolved form Bulbasaur. Trying to follow the Seed Pokémon, Go wasn't able to climb well enough to get to his destination effectively. However, Ash gave him his hand, and thanks to his help, the two boys got on top of the building. Once on top, they discovered that the Ivysaur had gone there to bask in the sun and evolve. However, when Team Rocket showed up to steal them, Go and Ash became shocked. Upon seeing Ash and Pikachu's determination (along with the Ivysaur helping them out), Go became very impressed. After Team Rocket was sent blasting off, Go and Ash witnessed the evolution event, becoming amazed by it. After that, Go and Ash brought their findings to Professor Sakuragi and made up for their argument from before.SS003 Go and Ash's next assessment was to travel to the Galar region to research the Dynamax phenomenon. While they waited for the train to the Wild Area to arrive, Go and Ash decided to eat scones at a store in Wyndon, only to have their food stolen by a wild Scorbunny and its Nickit friends. After Ash battled and defeated Scorbunny, Go bonded with it, even choosing to lie to the store owner by saying the Scorbunny belonged to him when the Nickit stole more of his food. After hearing Scorbunny's backstory from the store owner, Go gave it words of encouragement before he and Ash left. Go and Ash eventually made it to their train, completely unaware that the Scorbunny had taken a liking to Go and had began to follow him.SS004 When Go and Ash arrived at the Wild Area, they encountered a sleeping Snorlax and met up with Scorbunny again. Go was surprised but realized that Scorbunny wanted to be his partner, so he sadly told it that he was planning to get Mew as his first Pokémon instead. When the Snorlax underwent Gigantamax, however, Go, Scorbunny, Ash, and Pikachu tried to move it aside, as it was blocking the railroad for an oncoming train. During the mission, Go saw Scorbunny's determination to help him and Ash. After successfully dealing with Snorlax, Go stopped Scorbunny when it turned to leave, as he had changed his mind and wanted it to be his partner. Go then threw a Poké Ball, missing at first, but Scorbunny was able to redirect the ball with a kick, effectively catching itself. Go and Scorbunny were happy to have each other as partners and best friends.SS005 Go eventually began his goal to capture every single Pokémon, hoping to fill his Pokédex. He started catching a bunch of Bug-type Pokémon in the Kanto region, where he got help from Scorbunny, Ash, and Pikachu on successfully catching them. Go then took his Pokémon to the Sakuragi Institute, where Professor Sakuragi kept them in storage for him.SS006 Some time after, Go came with Ash to the Hoenn Battle Frontier, where he had them entered in the Battle Frontier's Flute Cup tournament. Despite having a type advantage, Go was defeated in the first battle by Houji without managing to land a single hit on his opponent. Frustrated by his loss, Go decided that catching Pokémon was better than battling and ran off to continue filling up his Pokédex. However, Go returned in time to watch the final match between Ash and Houji. Go was pleased that the battle ended in Ash's victory. As they returned home, Go apologized to Ash for his earlier outburst. He came to see battling in a new light from watching the final match and hoped to give it another try.SS007 When they eventually returned home, Go and Ash went to Vermilion's port. Although Go had trouble at first, he eventually caught a Tentacool. Afterwards, the boys met a disheartened and worn-out Piplup. The Piplup was apparently from the Sinnoh region, and had gotten lost. Since its Trainer was probably looking for it, the boys decided to take it back home. When they arrived in Sinnoh, they met Misaki, the Piplup's Trainer, who was happy to be reunited with her Pokémon. However, the boys realized that Piplup left Misaki voluntarily because she had a another Pokémon, a Croagunk, which had a rivalry with it. Go then entered in the Drift Ice Race with his newly caught Mantyke. However, Ash and Go became shocked when Team Rocket showed up, putting Misaki in grave danger. Ash and Go then battled Team Rocket, being able to send them blasting off, and watched as Misaki was rescued by her Pokémon. The two boys then watched as Misaki and her Pokémon finally made amends before they returned home.SS008 Later, Go and Ash read some news about the Legendary Pokémon Ho-Oh making an appearance in Johto, so they traveled to the region in the hopes that they could meet it. However, when they arrived, they realized that the sightings of Ho-Oh had turned out to be fake. A kid named Kurio had made up the sightings, hoping to help his grandfather look for Ho-Oh again after he had previously quit searching for it. The boys then helped Kurio and his grandfather look for Ho-Oh in the Bell Tower, but they had trouble with a Misdreavus and a Stantler. However, Go stopped them from causing trouble by catching both of them. When the boys arrived at the Bell Tower, they tried to look for Ho-Oh, unsuccessfully calling it. Despite failing their mission to search for Ho-Oh, they helped Kurio's grandfather get his motivation back, as he decided to continue looking for Ho-Oh himself again. After their mission, Go and Ash left the Johto region.SS009 Chasing some rumors, Ash and Go then decided to head to an island full of Dragonite, hoping they could investigate the Pokémon that lived there. During the investigation, Ash and Go discovered how the Dragonite spent their days, doing tasks such as sleeping, eating, and living together along with their pre-evolved forms Dratini and Dragonair. While they undertook their research, Ash befriended a Dragonair that had trouble flying and learning to master the move Dragon Dance. Go watched Ash as he helped the Dragonair master Dragon Dance and grow its wings. While the boys were there, Team Rocket attempted to steal the rare Pokémon, but they were defeated and sent blasting off when the Dragonair evolved into a Dragonite. After Team Rocket was dealt with, Go witnessed Ash catching the newly-evolved Dragonite, thus making it a member of his team. The boys then left the island and returned home to the Kanto region.SS010 After returning home, Go and Ash greeted their Pokémon at Sakuragi Park, where they saw Ash's Dragonite approaching Go's Scyther and Stantler. While Go was afraid that the Pokémon would hurt each other at first, his fears were quickly put at ease when Ash's Dragonite decided to hug Go's Scyther and Stantler instead. Go then excitedly watched his Wurmple evolving, becoming disappointed when all three evolved into Cascoon. After being cheered up by his Cascoon, Go later encountered a troublemaking Gengar at the Sakuragi Institute. Go and Ash attempted to battle and catch the Pokémon during their pursuit, but they failed to do so. As the Gengar continued its mayhem, Koharu returned home from school, where her father told her to use her family's Yamper to fight the evil Pokémon and send it packing. After a long internal debate, Koharu commanded her Yamper to use Spark, blasting the Pokémon out of the building. At night, the boys became determined to battle Gengar the next time it showed up, not knowing that the Pokémon was actually on top of the Institute at that very moment.SS011 Pokémon On hand Traveling with At Sakuragi Institute Achievements *Battle Frontier flute cup tournament: Top 8 *Ice Flow Race: No winner Trivia *According to an interview with his voice actor, Go was designed to be a neutral-looking character by appearance, since he was intentionally created with both masc-and femme-coded physical traits. *Go's character design was originally from Ken Sugimori. *He is the first male main character other than Ash to have caught a regional Fire Starter. **Go is also Ash's first traveling companion to catch a starter Pokémon outside of a flashback since May, who caught her Bulbasaur in "Grass Hysteria!", 743 episodes earlier. *From episode SS006 onward, Go owns the most Pokémon out of all of Ash's friends. *Go is the first character to catch more than two Pokémon in the same episode since Ash caught his 30 Tauros in IL035. He is also the first main character who catches several Pokémon of different species in a single episode. *Go is left-handed. *Go's name and his quest to catch every Pokémon are references to Pokémon GO. His clothes slightly resemble the male player character's appearance in that game, and his catching style is mainly based on the gameplay mechanics of Pokémon GO and Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, all of which feature catching Wild Pokémon without battling. His Pokédex also has a tendency to say "Excellent!" and "Great!" whenever he catches Pokémon, furthering the reference. *Go is one of the three companions of Ash who aren't characters in the main games. The others are Tracey Sketchit and Max. *Go is the first main character in the anime to catch a Generation VIII Pokémon. Gallery Go concept art Go with Scorbunny.png Go and Scorbunny Ash and Go Designs.jpg gou scorbunny ending scene.jpg Go speaking.jpg SS010 3.png }} References Category:Main characters Category:Protagonists Category:Ash's Companions Category:Laboratory assistants